


How can I explain this?

by bandnerd_1395



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin tries to explain what humans do when they are in love, but has trouble trying to explain it. He debates whether it would be easier to show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The reveal. 

It was a warm summer day and Starfire just woke up to the smell of pancakes and tofu bacon. Ugh. She respected that Beastboy was a vegetarian, but why couldn't they have both kinds of bacon? She walked lazily down the hallway and stopping in front of Robin's door. She knocked on the door and she heard a slight 'come in' from the other side.  
"Oh hey Star, whatcha need?"  
"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you were ready for breakfast?"  
"I'll be right down."  
She nodded and left the room.  
"Seriously guys I could've sworn I heard Robin and Starfire doing the nasty."  
Starfire stopped dead in her tracks, what was this 'doing the nasty' and why was everyone asking Beastboy? She decided that breakfast could wait she wanted to hear more of what Beastboy called doing the nasty.  
"Well how can you know if they are what you call bumping uglies?"  
"I heard some strange noises last night, it almost sounded as if there was moaning and loud screaming coming from Robin's room." Beastboy explained to Raven and Cyborg.  
Starfire was concerned she wasn't even in his room, why would there be screaming and moaning. she decided to ask him, so she turned her back on the whispering Titans and headed for Robin's room. There had to be an explanation to this, and to what exactly they were talking about, there just had to be.


	2. The questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire asks Robin what the other teammates mean.

Starfire knocked on Robin's door again and he told her to come in. She slowly walked into the room concerned about Robin. Robin turned around and read her face and was immediately at her side.   
"Star is everything alright?" Robin asked with concern deep in his voice.   
"Yea, I was just wondering what Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg were talking about."  
"Oh ok, well then sit down and talk what seems to be the problem?"  
"There's no problem I just overheard Beastboy talking about something nasty, I think his words were doing the nasty, and it involves screaming and moaning, and I'm very confused."  
Robin's eyes went wide how could he explain that to an alien. He thought for a little bit and came up with the truth.   
"Well you see Star, what Beastboy was talking about was having sex, it's when two people who love each other very much strip each other and well... the two body parts would be technically called the..." He stopped because he read her blank expression she had no clue what he was talking about.   
"I'm still very confused, why would there be screaming if it's between two people who love each other, and if love is involved how come we never did that?"  
Robin's face turned red he didn't think she would ask that kind of question. "Well you see, it's like this it's usually for people who are married, and the screaming usually means that they are enjoying themselves."   
"Oh well I thought screaming usually meant that something was wrong."  
His expression softened. "Not all the time."  
"I'm still confused though if it's for people who are married then how come Beastboy was talking about it, and why would people do that?"  
He sighed this was going to be harder than he thought. He thought about showing her, but then again would she be willing to try that? He figured it couldn't hurt to ask her.  
"Hey Star, would you like me to show you?"


	3. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Starfire take up the offer to have Robin show her what love making really is?

There was silence in the room Robin felt as if hours had passed before Starfire had answered him.   
"Well if you really want to then I guess I'll be willing to do this so called sex thing you are talking about."   
Robin let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Well, if you really want to, I don't want to force you into something you don't wanna do."   
Starfire thought, what could be the harm, she loved Robin and Robin loved her, they have been dating for the past year now, and no one knew they were.   
"Of course I would like to try it, I mean what could be the harm in doing that?"  
"Well like I said it is totally up to you, I should warn you though there is a chance that you could get pregnant."   
"Oh you mean like having a baby?" She said overly happy.  
That made him rather nervous. "Well yeah, but it's not always a good thing especially considering the fact that we just started dating a year ago and we're only 17."  
She nodded her understanding, but then looked confused again. "Well then how do we prevent me from getting pregnant?"  
He chuckled slightly. "Well that's what a condom is for, I mean it isn't 100 percent, but at least it prevents it."  
"Ok, but what is this condom you speak of?"  
He sighed this was going to be harder than he thought. "It's kind of like a rubber glove that goes on the body part down here and it helps prevent pregnancy and diseases."  
"Ok, let's use those then."   
"Ok that works for me."


	4. The showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Starfire take the next step in their relationship, will it go as planned?

"How do we do this Robin?" Starfire asked still kind of confused.  
"Well first we start by taking each other's clothes off, then we start to well I'll just show you."  
He slowly took off his Robin suit and then slowly went to help Starfire get out of her outfit. Once they were in their underwear Starfire looked confused.  
"What's the matter hun?"  
She looked hurt. "Well you see that now we are taking our relationship to the next level can't you let me see who you really are under the mask?"  
Starfire waited for a long time for his response he seemed deep in thought about her question. He sighed. "Of course, as long as you tell no one who I really am."  
Her smile radiated out through her whole face. "Thank you!" She said overly excited.  
With shaking hands, Robin slowly removed the mask and Starfire gasped. "Robin you look incredible."  
"Really?" He was almost shocked at her reaction, but pleased nonetheless.  
"Yes really."  
With that they went to undo the rest of their clothes and once their was only one garment left Starfire hesitated. She was never one for being completely naked with someone else especially with a boy. Robin stopped stripping her.  
"Are you ok Star?"  
"Yea, I-I'm just getting these weird little flippy things in my belly."  
He smiled. "That's just you being nervous, you have nothing to be worried about I'll take good care of you."  
She smiled and he continued to take the last remaining garment off. They both gasped with pure pleasure when Robin slowly entered her small opening.  
"So... beautiful Star." Robin said between panting breaths.  
He increased his pace and Starfire couldn't help the loud gasp of pleasure as she matched his thrusts with her own.  
"Robin you are so good... ahhhh."  
She was getting concerned that something was going wrong because her body was clenching and so was his.  
"W-what's happening?"  
"Nothing that's normal Star just let it go. Relax your mind and body." With those instructions she felt a sense of relief and an increase of pleasure.  
"That was... amazing." They both said in unison.


	5. Caught!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Robin and Starfire are a little too loud?

"That was... amazing." They said together.  
They were getting dressed when Starfire thought she heard someone at the door.  
"Robin is there someone at the door?"  
He listened. "I'm not sure Star, let me check quick, while you get dressed."  
She nodded and slipped into the rather large closet.  
"Hello, I know I heard someone out here, show yourself!" He wasn't sure if it was a bad guy or one of the teammates so he stayed on guard.  
He heard slight chuckles come from behind the corner. "Relax man, it's just us." He heard Cyborg say.  
He was a little mad that they were out there, he couldn't, though he wanted to, assume that they were there the whole time. "How long have you been out here?" He tried to sound calm but there was a slight edge to his voice.  
Cyborg looked at Beastboy. "When we heard a loud scream come from your room, we wanted to make sure everything was okay until we heard you scream too, then we just got curious."  
Robin was furious how can they invade his privacy like that. "Why did you guys do that for?" He said more angrily than necessary.  
"Chill man, we didn't hear anything, we figured you were just watching a scary movie with Starfire-"  
"But now we think it's something more that you're not telling us." Beastboy interrupted.  
Robin's face flushed slightly. "Nothing happened in here, I just don't like my privacy invaded." He said sounding more calmer than he felt.  
"Sorry man-"  
"Wait a second if you weren't doing anything why would you care if we listened?" Cyborg asked.  
He was caught what was he going to say, something like 'oh yea i just slept with my girlfriend, Starfire.' That wouldn't go over well.  
"Well?" They both asked.  
He sighed and then Starfire appeared in his doorway dressed only in one of his older t-shirts.  
"Oh maybe something did happen between them." Beastboy said to Cyborg and gave him a wink.  
"Damn boy, you are so good to make her scream like that." Cyborg said approvingly.  
Starfire finally spoke. "Well, he was very good at what he does not that it's any of your guys damned business."  
That rendered them both silent, until they heard Raven speak. "You boys are so immature, so what if they slept together that is THEIR business, I mean come on guys you can't be that naive about those two."  
That made everyone silent, how much did Raven know about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May do another chapter not sure yet. I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Cartoon Network. This is all for fun I do not make any money of this story.


	6. Raven knew the entire time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team finds out about Starfire and Robin, they find that Raven knew about them before the rest of the team.

They were shocked about what Raven said that. Robin asked. "Wait you knew?"   
For the first time in his life he saw Raven look sheepish. Damn there was a first time for everything.   
"Well I kind of suspected, and when I did I sensed a change in Starfire's already perky attitude. So I kind of went a little deeper and found out that you two were dating."   
Now he understood why she looked sheepish, she was actually snooping into their lives. "Oh Raven thankfully you found out I never would have thought you would be doing the snooping of which you speak of." Starfire was quiet up until then.  
Robin looked at her. "You think that it was good?"   
"Yea, why don't you?"   
"Well I didn't say it was a bad thing I just wasn't expecting her to snoop."   
Raven remained quiet it really wasn't like her to snoop, but she just wanted to know why Starifire was more than her usual perkiness. Finally she spoke. "Well the last time Starfire was overly happy she went to her home planet to be married, and I just wanted to make sure that wasn't the case this time."   
Raven looked sad as if she had gotten screamed at her. Robin and Starfire said, "Raven we're not mad, we were just shocked that's all."  
"Ok thank you, I thought you might be mad at me for that."   
"No we're not mad at you Raven."  
Cyborg and Beastboy said together. "So how'd it happen?"   
"Long story we'll tell you in the morning if that's alright?"  
"Sure but don't think we'll forget, because we won't."   
"Ok, good-night everyone."   
"Good-night."   
They would tell everyone in the morning it was time they all knew the truth.


	7. Raven knew all along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raven knew about Starfire and Robin before anyone else did, Beastboy and Cyborg have many questions to ask.

"Come on Raven please tell us something, anything." The now pleading puppy dog Beastboy.   
Raven wasn't amused she simply turned her back to leave the squad room.   
"Hey no one can resist the cute puppy dog face." Beastboy called to the retreating Raven.   
"I can." Raven said without even turning around.   
Beastboy scowled to the now empty room. How could she resist the puppy? Then again it was Raven.   
"Here Raven have some herbal tea I made." Cyborg said.  
"Thanks, and nice try but I'm still not telling you anything about what I know, it's not my place to say anything."   
Cyborg let out a frustrated sigh. How can she not be telling anyone about those two especially with Robin being so closed up about everything.   
"Look the only way to know about those two is to ask them yourself, that includes you too Beastboy."   
She heard a slight groan. "How do you do that?" Beastboy complained.   
"You do remember I can sense people right?"   
"Dammit, I forgot." Beastboy shouted and left the room.   
Poor Raven didn't know what to do, she would probably have to go ask Robin and Starfire to tell those two boys before she accidentally hurt them. She went into the hallway that held all the bedrooms and she was trying to sense which room they were in, Starfire's she concluded. She walked up to the door and gave a slight but firm knock on the door. The door opened immediately and to Starfire's cheerful expression.  
"Friend Raven, please come in, does something trouble you?"   
She thought. "Well kind of, it's Beastboy and Cyborg they won't leave me alone until I tell them about how you guys started dating." She said in one big rush, just wanting to get it out fast.  
They were both silent for what seemed like to Raven hours. Until Robin spoke up. "Well, I guess we have no other choice now do we, if they keep this up Raven might accidentally hurt one or both of them. What do you say Star?"   
"Robin I believe you are right with the hurting f our friends, we should tell them, they do deserve the truth after all they are our friends."  
"So it's settled tomorrow we will tell them everything." Robin stated.


	8. How it all began.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire and Robin explain to the group how they started dating.

"Can we have your attention please." Robin's voice carried throughout the tower.   
"What's this about?" Cyborg complained.  
"Yea dude, we were playing a video game." Beastboy said.  
"Well I think you were asking about how me and Star started dating, so we have come to an agreement to tell you all."  
Their ears perked up all of a sudden and they had their full attention instantly. "Go on, we're listening."   
"Ok settle down everyone, it's kind of a long story, so get comfortable."   
They did as they were told eager to hear what happened between them two.   
"Well it started off with..."   
~~The story~~  
"Starfire look out!" Robin shouted to Starfire.  
Starfire took to Robin's shout and used her starbolt to Madmod which caused the remote in his hands to fling right towards her. She was about to turn around and use her starbolt again when the controller hit her in the head and she fell to the ground knocked out cold.   
"Starfire!" Robin shouted and running to the unconscious alien.   
"Dude we got Madmod, you go take care of her." Cyborg said to the now crying Robin.   
Robin quickly brushed the defiant tears away from his face and carried Starfire to the tower.   
"Everything's gonna be alright Star." He reassured the still unconscious Starfire.   
He set her down and put her onto many different hook-up machines to help her breathe and stay alive. She looked so peaceful, and so beautiful... He cut that thought off immediately. Starfire was his friend, only, right? Their relationship seemed to be changing ever since they were stranded on that strange planet. He thought about how she reacted to the whole not being his girlfriend thing, she seemed really upset and offended. Here though it was different and when he explained that she asked him where their relationship was, he really wanted to say that he has been in love with her since the day they met. He wanted to say how beautiful and loving she was, but he was never good with words, and never good at expressing his feelings towards other people. He looked at her she seemed to be waking up a little.  
"R-Robin?" Starfire said so quietly he had to strain to hear her.   
"Shh. Don't speak just relax." Robin soothed.  
"B-But, wh-what happened?"  
"You were hit on the head and fell down to the ground pretty hard, you have one broken arm and a pretty nasty bump on the head."  
"Oh, where are the others?"   
"Still fighting Madmod, they told me to take care of you."   
"That's sweet of you thank you."  
He smiled. "There's no need to thank me Star, you...you are my best friend."   
Her face got serious. "And you are mine, but Robin can I say something; this experience has taught me not to waste time on anything."  
"You can tell me anything, you know that."  
"I'm a little nervous, I mean the last time I asked what a...girlfriend is, you freaked out and said I wasn't, but now I ask why again am I not your girlfriend?"  
His face got red. "Well you see Star, I mean here it means that two people are dating, and we're only friends, right Star?"   
She thought about it. "Robin, we are friends, but I feel like something is different between us, like something has changed in a good way, but I can't quite place it."  
He was shocked. "Really when did you start feeling this?"  
"Well ever since we were stranded on that island, I feel like our relationship changed in a better direction."  
"Me too Star, but why didn't you say anything before?"  
"Well because the last time we talked about it, you got really scared and kind of freaked on me, so I was afraid to tell you... that... I-uh- love... you."  
His eyes got really wide, did she really just say that? Or was she just confused about what was going on?   
"Uh- Star, do you really mean it?"  
She smiled so bright her eyes sparkled. "Of course I mean it, I've loved you ever since we met Robin."  
"Me too, but like I said I'm not very good with words, or expressing my feelings towards my friends."  
"Robin, should we do the liplocking, that you call it down here?"  
He couldn't speak so he nodded. The kiss was slow and easy, but filled with so much passion it made his heart melt. When they finally broke for air, no one said anything for a long time, hoping the moment wouldn't go away.  
"That was, incredible Star." Robin said still trying to catch his breath.  
"Oh Robin, I've waited so long to do the liplocking with you."  
"Me too, well with you, oh and Star, hunny, it's called kissing."  
"Oh, I like it when we kiss, it feels so incredible." She said excitedly.   
~~  
"So you see, it all happened kind of quickly, so you guys don't have to think it went any further than that."  
"Wait, is that what you guys were doing two days ago when we caught you in your room with her?" They both asked.  
"Yes, fine, you caught us, so we made love for the first time two days ago, Star had questions, so I answered her."  
"Wouldn't have been easier to just tell her rather than show her."  
He laughed. "You would think that."  
Starfire and Robin laughed while all the others just stared confused. I guess some secrets were meant to stay secrets.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload there will be more chapters later on hope you enjoyed the first chapter


End file.
